


Of dating apps, siblings and Starbucks' coffee

by ann_h



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of biphobia, Slow Burn, Smut, basically everyone is gay, leon being the mom friend we all know he his, percival being the biggest cockblock ever, power bottom Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_h/pseuds/ann_h
Summary: “He’s cute, isn’t he?” he asked, showing him a picture of a dark haired guy, whose eyes were bright blue and who had the most wonderful cheekbones Arthur had ever seen.“Just so you know, Leon, you’d better not call a guy cute. Handsome, extremely good-looking, as beautiful as a work of art… that’s something you could say.” he said, instead of giving him a proper answer.“You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”“Obviously.”Leon tried not to smile, shaking his head.“Anyway, he is cute.”“He is.”“So…?”“So fuck it, he might be the only hot guy on this app. I’m definitely going to hit him up.”****Arthur and Merlin first met on Tinder. They ended up having sex on their first date, and several other times after that one. At some point, something changed. They stopped seeing each other and went back to their normal lives. Until, a month later, Morgana, Arthur’s sister, decided to introduce her boyfriend to her family: a dark-haired guy, who had bright blue eyes and the most wonderful cheekbones Arthur had ever seen.





	1. about Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we are.  
> Please, notice this is the first fic I write in English, which is not my native language, so if you see some mistakes, please let me know.  
> The chapters are going to be quite short, I guess, and there will be a lot of dialogue involved - because my lazy ass finds it easier to write dialogues rather than something else, but anyway.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think of it!

There was one thing Arthur Pendragon was sure about, and that was the fact that Tinder was the most boring, useless and stupid app that was ever invented. Even though, he usually spent a couple of hours a day on it, swiping pictures left and right, just to see if there was anyone who might catch his eye. Truth was, there wasn’t.

At least, that’s what he thought.

He had been using the app for a couple of months, and the only notable thing that had ever happened to him was finding out that his Microeconomics’ professor used it too.

 _Weird,_ he thought, swiping left.

He closed the app, sighing, and unzipped his jeans. He thought about jerking off for almost fifteen minutes, but as soon as he was about to do that, his phone rang.

“’Sup?” he said, picking up the call.

“Are you okay?”

His best friend, Leon, seemed quite worried. And he was, in fact.

Arthur nodded, and then realised Leon couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yup, don’t worry.”

“Fine. I’m coming over.” Leon said.

“What? Why?”

“’Cause I don’t trust you.” he said, and then he hung up.

In a couple of minutes – long enough for Arthur to zip his jeans and make his living room look like an actual living room and not some weird, decadent brothel - the doorbell rang.

“You actually came.” Arthur said, opening the door to the blondish guy who was standing in front of him.

“Of course I did, you’re my best friend.” he said. “And I brought snacks.”

Leon smiled, holding up two bags which contained, in fact, every single kind of snack Arthur had ever seen. Chips, popcorns, candies and especially liquorice, which both of them were extremely fond of.

“This place is a mess.” Leon said, vaguely pointing towards something that was bothering him. “Eat something, I’ll clean it up.”

“You don’t need to.” Arthur said, trying to stop him.

“Why, are you going to do it?”

“No, but-”

“Then shut up and do what I said.”

Arthur nodded, obeying quietly. He took a liquorice stick, bit it and enjoyed the sweet flavour which was spreading in his mouth. Leon picked up a couple of dirty t-shirts from a chair – too dirty for the closet, but not dirty enough to be part of the laundry – and then moved to the kitchen.

“Are you doing my laundry?” he asked, as soon as he heard the water running.

“No, I’m washing your dishes.” Leon answered.

Frowning, Arthur moved to the kitchen as well.

“My dish, you meant. Actually, my glass.” he said, pointing at the glass Leon was holding in his hands.

“It doesn’t matter.” he answered, without looking at him. “So… do you wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” Arthur asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

“About _him_.”

“Uhm… no.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s none of my business, right?”

“He’s your ex.”

“Yes, and now he’s happily engaged to a person I thought was my friend. Good for them.” Arthur snapped, quickly looking away. “You know, that’s why I didn’t want to date bi guys. Why I didn’t want to _date_ , actually.” he said, eventually, after a long silence, interrupted only by the sound of Leon cleaning.

Leon sighed and stopped doing whatever he was doing – Arthur never understood his obsession with cleaning, nor would ever understand it – and turned around,  stepped closer to his best friend and hugged him tightly.

“You’ll get over it, I promise.” he said.

“Yeah.” Arthur said, not completely convinced by those words. “Anyway, you brought snacks, right? Stop cleaning and let’s eat.”

“You took the biggest one, didn’t you?”

“I always take the biggest ones – pun intended.”

“Speaking of which, is this a condom?” Leon asked, showing him a piece of plastic he’d just found on the couch.

“Its packet.” Arthur answered, cursing himself for not paying enough attention to notice it before Leon did.

“Arthur.”

“Yes?”

“Whom did you have sex with?” Leon asked, with a dead serious look on his face.

“I… uhm… L-Lance?” Arthur stuttered, blushing.

“Seriously? Lance? _That_ Lance? What the hell is wrong with you?” Leon yelled.

“I told you it was messed up!”

“I thought you guys argued or something!”

“We did.” Arthur said. “And then we had sex.” he added, quietly.

“Jesus.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to, it just… happened.” he apologized, even though he didn’t exactly know what he was apologizing for. “And I need your help to get over him. Please.”

“Fine.”

Arthur sat closer to him, picked up his phone and opened Tinder, hoping there would be someone worthy of his time.

“Are you serious?” Leon asked, sarcastically.

“Yes. Now, help me.”

They swiped through a dozen of photos, without finding anyone Arthur might like, until Leon took Arthur’s phone and quickly swept through other photos, until he found what he was looking for.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” he asked, showing him a picture of a dark haired guy, whose eyes were bright blue and who had the most wonderful cheekbones Arthur had ever seen.

“Just so you know, Leon, you’d better not call a guy _cute_. Handsome, extremely good-looking, as beautiful as a work of art… that’s something you could say.” he said, instead of giving him a proper answer.

“You’re talking about yourself, aren’t you?”

“Obviously.”

Leon tried not to smile, shaking his head.

“Anyway, he _is_ cute.”

“He is.”

“So…?”

“So fuck it, he might be the only hot guy on this app. I’m definitely going to hit him up.”

“What if he doesn’t like you?”

“You’re joking, right?” Arthur said, regaining his confidence.

“No…?”

“Yes, you are.” he corrected him, and liked the picture.

 _Superliked_ , actually.

In a couple of seconds, Arthur noticed he had a match.

A _supermatch_.


	2. about Merlin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets a text from a stranger and a new character appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @jiang for editing this chapter ^^

Merlin Emrys wasn’t on Tinder.

He was completely opposed to online dating, dating apps and things like that. He liked to meet people the old way: at a café, at the library or in a park. The usual stuff. He also worried about the fact that people who knew him – friends, colleagues, maybe even _relatives_ – might find out about it. Little did he know, though, that someone, someone he considered a very close friend of his, had signed him up for a dating app – Tinder.

He was sitting in his favourite Starbucks, sipping his hot chocolate while pretending to study, and occasionally glancing at the very hot barista that was working right in front of him. He was tall, and had dark hair, dark eyes and a medium complexion. He was also obviously very, very _straight_. His name was Lance, or at least that was what the tag on his shirt said.

Just as Merlin was staring at his arms – he had very muscular arms, Merlin noticed, which made him even more good-looking – the barista turned around, noticed his stare and smiled at him. Blushing, Merlin smiled back, and then immediately looked down at his book. He pretended to be extremely interested in whatever he was supposed to be studying – Veterinary Neuroscience, which wasn’t exactly the most exciting thing in the world – and then took out his phone. He had started checking his Facebook updates, trying to ignore the fact that he could still feel the barista’s eyes on him, when he got a notification. He opened it and found a message from someone he didn’t know.

**hey.**

Quite reluctantly, Merlin texted back.

_hello…?_

**sup?**

_who are you?_

**uuhm… Arthur?**

Merlin shook his head, trying to figure out how a stranger named Arthur had his phone number.

_I don’t know any Arthur, sorry._

_she gave you the wrong number._

**I’m sorry, what?**

_I said, she gave you the wrong number._

_I’m not whatever girl you think you’re talking to._

Yes, that seemed the most logical reason. That must have been the reason, right? _Right_?

Wrong.

**well, first of all, I don’t like girls. secondly, you realise this is Tinder, right?**

_Tinder?_

**the dating app? the one people use to, you know, get to know each other and hopefully have a happy ending?**

_I actually thought this was whatsapp._

_with a very different layout._

**jesus christ dude.**

Merlin sighed. His relationship with technology was not very good, to say the least. He knew the basics, of course; he used the apps everyone else used – Whatsapp, Facebook, Youtube and things like that – but that was it.

_I’m not on tinder tho._

**you definitely are.**

_but I've never downloaded the app in the first place._

**somebody might have done it for you.**

He tried to refute the guy’s point, but failed. Suddenly, he realised who might be behind all that was happening, someone who had the bad habit of taking his phone whenever he wasn’t looking and do… _things_ – things Merlin never wanted to know about.

_gwaine._

_I’ll kill him._

_gotta go, sorry._

**…ookay.**

Merlin quickly gathered all of his stuff – books, pens and notebooks – into his backpack and then stormed out of the door. Luckily for him, Gwaine lived quite close to that Starbucks and, in less than five minutes, he found himself furiously ringing the doorbell, waiting for his so-called best friend to open the door.

“Are you insane?” he asked, as soon as he saw the brown-haired man’s face.

“What did I do?” he answered, confused.

“ _This_.” Merlin took his phone, opened Tinder and showed him the conversation that had just happened between him and the _Arthur guy_.

Gwaine smiled, clearly proud of his work. He moved to his living room, followed by Merlin, who was trying really hard not to yell at his friend.

“Mer, dude, your sex life sucks – pun intended. You needed a little help, that’s it.” Gwaine said with the most innocent voice, sitting on his couch.

“But why Tinder? Couldn’t you, like, set me up with someone on, let’s say, a real date?” Merlin asked, starting to feel _a little_ annoyed.

“ _Someone_? Someone like the obviously straight barista you’re falling for?” Gwaine asked, with a big smile on his face.

“I’m not.” Merlin said, blushing.

“What’s his name?”

“Lance, and he’s very happily engaged to his fiancée, Gwen.” Merlin said, reciting the information he had found on Facebook several weeks before.

“Is that jealousy in your voice?” Gwaine teased.

“Fuck off.” he answered, sitting on the couch.

Gwaine let out a sigh, and turned to look at his friend.

“Mer, sweetheart, listen to me. I promise that, if we’re not both happily married before we turn forty, I will marry you.” he jokingly said, trying to cheer his friend up.

“What if I’m married and you’re not?” Merlin asked, frowning.

“Oh, please. We both know that’s never going to happen.”

“Thanks.” he answered, sounding more offended than he actually was.

“Sorry.” Gwaine said, “Anyway, you should give this guy a chance.”

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“Well, first of all, he superliked you.”

“What did he do?”

“He gave you a superlike. It’s like a… well, a _like_ , but it’s more than that.” Gwaine explained. “And, by the way, you gave him a superlike as well.”

“I didn’t.”

“Right, I did.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Merlin said, shaking his head.

“I know. Now, be honest: wouldn’t you bang him?” Gwaine asked, showing him the picture of the blonde guy.

“I would.” he admitted.

“I knew it!”

“I would _if_ we went on a date and _if_ there was a spark between us.” Merlin stated, trying to take back his phone.

“Fine.” Gwaine said, and quickly stood up. Before Merlin could stop him, he texted the blonde guy.

_up for a coffee?_

**did you already kill that gwaine? that was fast.**

He ignored the fact that his best friend wanted to kill him – at least theoretically – and quickly answered, while Merlin tried to see what he was doing.

_is that a yes?_

**fine. see you at Costa, at Hay’s, tomorrow?**

_sure. 8am?_

**perfect. ttyl.**

_ttyl._

Gwaine handed the phone over to Merlin, who looked extremely pissed off.

“Here’s your date.” he said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are free and help with self-esteem. 100% scientifically proven ^^


	3. and you call that "flirting"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has trouble flirting, Gwaine is way too eager to help.

“I don’t even like Costa.”

Gwaine sighed, rolling his eyes. Merlin had just finished reading the texts he and Arthur had exchanged and, judging from his expression, he was not pleased.

“That’s all you’re gonna say?” he asked, staring at him.

Merlin nodded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be mad at me?”

Once again, Merlin nodded.

“I _am_ mad at you.” he said. “But right now I need your help, so…”

Gwaine grinned, sitting next to his friend.

“ _My_ help?” he asked, pretending to be honored by what his friend had just said. “I’ll give you all the help you need.”

“So… what do I do now?”

Merlin sighed, and Gwaine remembered that he was, in fact, completely clueless about the whole “flirting and romance” stuff. He was probably a virgin as well, but that was something Gwaine had never really thought about. He knew Merlin hadn’t had many relationships since, well, _since they met_ , but he never asked about them. Actually, he _had_ asked about them, but Merlin had never went too deep into details. Anyway, that wasn’t what he was supposed to be thinking about.

“Why don’t you start by texting him?”

“But… we’ve just finished texting.”

“No, _I_ have just finished, not you.” 

“Are you sure I won’t sound desperate?”

“Merlin, for god’s sake, just do as I say!”

Merlin huffed, muttering somehing Gwaine didn’t understand under his breath.

“Fine.” he said, opening the texting app – no, the _Tinder app_ – and thinking about what to write.

He didn’t want Arthur to think he was desperate, needy, or even just silly, but he was sure that was what was gonna happen because, well, he was _literally_ about to text a guy he had finished texting with not even ten minutes before. The fact that they also had a date made everything even worse. He shook his head, trying to focus on what he was about to write and, before he could even realise it, his fingers were already typing – he would had thought that was magic, if it wasn’t that magic simply _didn’t exist_. Or better, it existed, but not that way.

_hey_

_just so you know, you were talking to gwaine._

**are you telling me that so i don’t think you killed him?**

_no, just to let you know the idea wasn’t mine._

**why, you changed your mind?**

_that’s not what i meant._

**and what is it, then?**

_nothing. i just thought you should know that most of the time i’m not in charge of my own phone._

**so if i get nudes from you, they’re not actually yours?**

“He’s quite the cheeky type.” Gwaine stated, looking over Merlin’s shoulder, trying to get a peek of the conversation he was having.

“ _Cheeky_.” Merlin muttered under his breath, as if he was trying to make fun of his friend – and failing.

“He has literally asked for nudes, Mer, I’d say that’s pretty cheeky.”

Merlin face suddenly reddened, and Gwaine couldn’t help but smiling at how easily his best friend was blushing.

_ahah._

“And you call that _flirting_?” Gwaine asked, taking Merlin’s phone out of his hand. “Learn from the master.”

_would you like to see some? ;) ;)_

“Gwaine!” Merlin yelled, leaping up. “Give me my phone, now!” he demanded, trying to get his friend to actually _obey_ him.

“Just a second, I know you’ve got nudes somewhere.”

“I definitely don’t!”

“We all do.”

“Not me.”

Gwaine grumbled, but he eventually gave the phone back to his owner.

“There you go, Mr. I-have-no-nudes-on-my-phone.”

Sitting down, Merlin noticed how Gwaine looked like a child whose favourite toy had just been taken away from him. He wasn’t sure whether it was a bad thing, or a good one.

“You’re no fun.” he complained, pouting.

“I know.” he answered, before going back to the Arthur guy – who was probably still waiting for, well, _nudes_.

**i would definitely like to, thank you.**

**dude.**

**hey.**

**are you still there?**

_sorry._

_gwaine took my phone._

**again?**

_it’s a bad habit of his._

**so, now that you got your phone back…**

**how about those nudes? ;)**

_gwaine took my phone._

**what? are you messing with me?**

**nevermind, i got it.**

_sorry._

_i don’t usually send nudes, just so you know._

**that’s fine. i won’t insist.**

_thanks._

**hey, listen.**

**how about we meet for dinner.**

**like, idk, at my place??**

As soon as he read the last text Arthur had sent him, Merlin handed the phone over to Gwaine – who was still pouting, pretending to be hurt by what had happened before.

“Oh, come on, Gwaine, please!”

With a very dramatic sigh, Gwaine took the phone, read the text, and then gave the phone back to Merlin.

“What should I say?” Merlin asked, and Gwaine noticed, for the second time that day, how easily that boy could blush.

“Say _yes_ , Merlin!” he said, laughing. “What else could you say?”

“Yeah, right.”

_sounds fine._

**perfect.**

**17 lennox gardens, at 6.45?**

“Fuck!”

“What?”

“He lives in Knightsbridge!” Merlin said, pointing at the phone’s screen.

“Okay, he’s rich, so what?”

“Well, he’s probably… _posh_ , or something like that. He might even have a butler, while I-I’m… ugh.”

“You’re… what?”

“I’m Irish.” Merlin said, covering his face with his hands, hoping Gwaine wouldn’t notice how red it was – unfortunately, Gwaine _did_ notice.

“No, you’re _ridiculous_.” he stated, trying not to laugh. “Just… meet this guy, he might actually be nice.”

“Exactly, _might_.” Merlin’s words came out muffled, but loud enough for Gwaine to hear.

Rolling his eyes, Gwaine took the phone, which Merlin had just put down on the couch, and decided it was up to him to finally get his friend a date – again.

_perfect._

_see you later._

“So…” he started, putting down the phone. “Do you think you’ll need condoms?”

“Gwaine!”

“Right, he’s rich _and_ hot. He probably has plenty of them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Gwaine too much <3
> 
> (please note that English is not my first language and this chapter has not been edited yet by a beta, so please don't kill me :D)


	4. preparation.

In the meantime, at 17 Lennox Gardens, Arthur Pendragon was completely and utterly freaking out.

He had just invited someone he had never met, not even once, at his place, for _dinner_. Not that there was something wrong with the concept itself, of course, but it just wasn’t something he would do. And yet, he had done it.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , he thought, while trying to figure out what he could do not to turn the night into a massive disaster. _Cancelling plans would be a great start_ , the voice in his head suggested and, for a couple of seconds, Arthur considered that option, before shaking his head and taking his phone.

Instead of texting Merlin that the dinner was over before it even started, he called the only person who could help him get out of that mess – hoping that he was willing to put up with his _nearly_ desperate request.

“Hello?”

“You still know how to cook, right?” he asked, as if _cooking_ was a skill you could forget everything about in, like, two days.

“Of course I can.” Leon said, sighing. “Do you need help?”

“Definitely.”

“Let me guess, you ran out of food and now you need someone – that would be me – to come to your place and try to make something edible out of… carrots and beer, probably.”

“Yes.” Arthur said, wondering how it was possible that Leon already _knew_. Was he becoming more and more predictable? “I actually need you to cook, uhm… _something romantic_?”

“Something _what_?”

“Romantic.” he slowly repeated. “I’ll explain as soon as you get here.”

Before a very concerned Leon could reply, Arthur hung up. He looked around, just to see if anything was out of place – even if Leon had cleaned every single room of his apartment that morning – and, as soon as he realised that no, there wasn’t anything wrong with the way things were, he sat on the right side of his bed, and then slowly lowered himself between his pillows. He sighed loudly; he had absolutely no idea of what he was supposed to do. He was not used to dating, not used at all. The only person he’d ever dated was Lance, almost half a year before he realized that he was still in love with his ex girlfriend, Gwen, and decided to leave a completely broken hearted Arthur on his own. Five months of dating, during which he managed to fall madly in love with the most handsome man he’d ever met, with the only result of having his heart – and feelings – completely destroyed. After that experience, he was more than determined to never allow anyone else to have the chance to make him feel the same way. No more dating, no more feelings involved, just _fun_.

Just as he was about to text Leon – because, well, twenty minutes had already passed, and he was nowhere to be seen – the doorbell rang.

“You’re late.” he said, as soon as he opened the door, moving aside so that his friend could get in. “We don’t have much time.”

“I went grocery shopping.” Leon said, showing him three – no, _four_ – bags, before putting them on the table.

He started unpacking, taking out of the bags every piece of food Arthur might think of.

“Don’t you think that’s… a little _too much_?” he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

“Well, _I_ didn’t know what he might like.” Leon answered, implying that he already knew why Arthur needed his help. “Do _you_ know?”

“U-Uhm, well… I-I… no.” he stuttered, blushing. “Should I ask him?”

“You should at least know if he’s a vegetarian. Or a vegan.” Leon suggested, smiling at how easily his friend just blushed. “And if he’s allergic to something.”

**just to know, is there anything you’d like to eat?**

_how about your ass?? ;)_

“What the fuck?”

“Is there something wrong?” Leon asked, glancing at him.

“No, uhm… it’s just _weird_.” he said, and then quickly replied to the text he just got.

**gwaine?**

**is that you?**

_shit._

_he doesn’t like mushrooms, anything else is fine._

_don’t tell merlin._

_i just want him to get laid. he deserves it._

“No mushrooms.” Arthur stated, trying not to think about what Gwaine just texted him, and getting closer to Leon, who was busy peeling potatoes.

“Great.” Leon hummed. “Care to help?”

“What are we making?” he asked, taking the knife Leon was handing him, before starting to peel potatoes as well.

“Stuffed roast chicken.”

“Do you really think that’s _romantic_?”

“Anything can be romantic if you light enough candles.”

“Yes, and if you spread its legs a little wider we can try to summon a Shadow baby.” Arthur said, sarcastically, pointing at the chicken who laid on the table, in a very awkward position, and getting a confused look from Leon, who _obviously_ didn’t get his reference.

“ _Game of Thrones_?” he suggested, wondering if his friend was the only person who had never seen the show in the whole world.

Leon shrugged, as if he didn’t really care about what Arthur had just said – and, in fact, he didn’t. With his mind focused on the dinner and his hands busy stuffing the chicken, he had very little time to listen to his friend’s puns.

“When is he coming?” he asked, a couple of minutes later.

“6.45. Which means we still have… uhm,” Arthur answered, taking his phone to check the time. “An hour and a half, more or less.”

“Fuck!” Leon cursed, getting a concerned look from his friend, who was more than sure that that was the first time he’d ever heard him saying something like that. “You’ll need to leave this in the oven for a bit more after I’m gone, you should set the timer.”

Arthur nodded, taking the cooking timer Leon gave him a couple of years before, as a birthday present – even if he knew his friend would never use it.

“Start with 60 minutes, then 45 more.” Leon stated, while putting the chicken in the oven. “Then set the table, I’ll make the gravy.”

It took less than five minutes for Arthur to set the table, and, once he was done, he sat on the couch, took his phone and started reading the other texts Merlin – or, more likely, _Gwaine_ – had sent him.

_just be gentle with him._

_he’s probably still a virgin, so don’t hurt him too much._

_like, seriously, i’ll kill you if you hurt him :)_

_i’ll delete this conversation now, you should pretend it never happened as well._

Arthur read the texts over again, just to make sure he actually read what he thought he read. He wondered why Gwaine had felt the need to let him know those things, as if Merlin couldn’t have done it himself.

“Are you listening to me?”

He quickly closed the app, turning around so that he could see Leon, who was standing right next to the kitchen door, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Uhm, not really.”

“I said, I wrote down the recipe for the gravy on a piece of paper – it’s near to the salt, you should find it easily.” he repeated, patiently. “Start making it once the chicken is ready.”

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes, apparently my mother needs me as well.” he sighed. “Text me once he leaves, I want to know _everything_.”

Arthur snorted, covering his face with his hands.

“I will.” he promised, heading to the door.

“Good luck!” Leon said. “And don’t fuck it up!”

“I can’t believe you just quoted that show again.” Arthur replied, shaking his head.

Once he closed the door, he walked into the kitchen, found the paper on which his friend had written the gravy’s recipe, and gave a quick look at it.

In that exact moment, he knew he would, somehow, fuck it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are free and help with self-esteem. 100% scientifically proven ^^


End file.
